


Angel Wings

by TG_Tidbits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel if you look really closely, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Standing in the rain, Wings, human cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TG_Tidbits/pseuds/TG_Tidbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watched curiously as Castiel stood outside with his face upturned to the sky. Castiel smiled faintly as little drops of water pelted his face. He had been standing that way ever since the rain started nearly twenty minutes ago. What the hell was he doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Wings

Dean watched curiously as Castiel stood outside with his face upturned to the sky. Castiel smiled faintly as little drops of water pelted his face. He had been standing that way ever since the rain started nearly twenty minutes ago. What the hell was he doing? 

Finally, Dean called out to his soaking wet friend, "Cas! What are you doing, man?"

The former angel spun around, the water trickling off of his chin. How long had Dean been standing there? 

Dean raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Castiel nodded before padding over to his slightly taller friend. "Hold on," Dean said. "I'll go get you a towel. Don't move." Dean was gone and back again in no time. "Here," He said as he wrapped Castiel in a big, fluffy towel. "Let's get you into some dry clothes so you don't catch a cold, then I want you to tell me what it is you were doing." 

The two men walked down the halls of the bunker and into Dean's room. Dean grabbed a pair of dry clothes from his closet and handed them to Castiel. "You can borrow some of my clothes. Remind me, we need to get you some clothes of your own next time we go into town." Castiel nodded, running over these instructions in his head before stashing them away. He grabbed the clothes from Dean with the corners of his towel. "Thank you." 

Castiel set down his towel and started to unbutton his shirt. "Hey, hey, how about you change in the bathroom?" Dean quickly suggested with a forced smile. Castiel tilted his head with a questioning stare. "Usually people don't change in front of other people. Especially men." Dean said in response. 

"Ah, yes. Of course. Human customs." Cas smiled. He quickly picked up his towel and the extra clothes Dean loaned him, and headed to the bathroom on the other side of the hall. 

Dean went to check on Cas after a few minutes. The door was open and inside stood the ex-angel--shirtless--But it seems he managed to get on everything else. His back was facing the door, and Dean could see...What were those? Scars? Sure enough, there was light, banded skin that started at the man's shoulder blades that stretched down almost to the middle of his back. Castiel pulled the shirt over his head and pulled it down so it covered his midriff. 

Castiel turned around to find Dean standing in the doorway, just staring. His face slightly troubled.

Maybe he looked bad, Castiel thought to himself. The clothes Dean gave him were slightly too big on him... "Is there something the matter, Dean?" 

Dean didn't answer. This is getting awkward. Castiel shifted in place and looked down to his bare-feet. 

"Cas-- um." Dean started. He couldn't seem to find the right words. Castiel looked up at his friend. Dean cleared his throat. "Cas, what's on your back?" He tried to be delicate, but it sounded more concerned than anything. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed.

"They are nothing, Dean. I can barely feel them, it's okay." He lied. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Dean spun him around. "No--Dean--Stop, please. I'm fine." The man tried to escape Dean's grasp, but Dean made it clear that Cas wasn't going to win this one. Castiel slunk to the floor, still trying to fight off Dean, but he soon gave in to defeat. 

Dean pulled up Cas's shirt so that he could see the two distinct lines running from his shoulder blades. "What the hell, Cas." Dean whispered. 

Dean gingerly ran his fingers down one of the lines. He had had enough scars in his life to know that these must have been very deep wounds, and they were made fairly recently. "What happened to you, man?"


End file.
